Te Amo Solo a Ti y nadie mas
by carly7love
Summary: Edward se ca dejando a bella, bella deside estudiar en londres, en el avion encontrara a alguien que le devolvera la felicidad,¿que psara cuando Edward vuelva?¿Bella lo recibira con lo brazon abiertos? Extra-Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Edward se fue dejando a Bella indefensa, semanas más tarde ella decide ir a estudiar a Londres, donde en el avión encontrara su a alguien que pude hacerla feliz. ¿Qué ara Edward cuando vea a Bella con alguien? ¿Luchara por ella?¿Lucas y Bella serán felices?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Pov Bella

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde que Edward se fue, su pérdida fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Oía su voz en cada segundo, solo tenía la última foto de él, era cuando cumplí 18 años, era lo último que me quedaba de Edward, la metí en el bote de basura y encendí un cerillo. En aquel bote de basura se encontraban todo lo que me recordaba a él, fotos, regalos, rosas, cartas, discos, etc.

-Bella, vámonos- dijo mi padre desde la casa, yo solo veía como todos mis recuerdos con Edward se quemaban con tanta furia. Sé que el ahora estaría olvidándose de mí como yo de él.

-Ya voy papa- dije mientras me acercaba a la camioneta, metí mis maletas y agarre mi boleto de avión. El camino fue silencioso, mi padre le dolía dejarme ir, hace poco que vine a vivir con él y ya me tenía que ir.

Hace poco tiempo Jacob me había regalado una bella libreta con una portada de piel, aun no sabía que escribir hay pero el me dijo que escribiera sobre las cosas más importantes de mi vida.

-Ya llegamos, me llamas en cuanto llegues, te voy a extraña- dijo mi padre yo me despedí de el. Ahora tenía que decir adiós.

….

Al entrar al avión, di un paso mal, sentí como mis pies me fallaron. Caí torpemente, sentí unos ojos viéndome, levante la mirada. Me encontré con los ojos azules más bellos, me podía perder en ellos tanto como que había perdido antes en los de Edward. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar su nombre.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el joven de los ojos azules, volviéndome a la realidad, su voz era dulce y cálida.-Fue una fuerte caída- dijo mientras agarraba mi mano para poder ayudarme. Al momento en que toque su mano sentí como mi corazón se lleno de felicidad.

-Si estoy bien- dije mientras me levantaba con su ayuda, cuando por fin me quede a su altura pude ver que no era tan alto como Edward pero aun asi era mas alto que yo.

-¿Debes saber que un golpe asi te puede hacer daño? Tal vez querrías tomar algo, por el dolor claro- Dijo timido mientras me veía, sus ojos son algo tan bello, su pelo rubio y lacio, surespingada nariz hasta el simple hecho que su sonrisa era algo que me asia querer conocerlo.

-Si, seria bueno que tomara algo como una soda-

-Te acompaño- dijo mientras me daba cuenta que aun tenia mi mano entre la suya, lo mire confundida, pensé que me iba a quitar su mano.- Es solo para que no vuelvas a caer- dijo el algo timido viendo asia a bajo.

Pov Edward

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas 3 días 8 horas y 56 minutos, que ya había dejado a Bella. Alice no dejaba de decirme que era el peor erro de mi vida, que había tenido visiones de bella de poder estar conmigo.

Ella merecía alguien mejor que yo, ella es la mejor mujer del mundo yo no podía quitarle su vida solo porque yo la amaba, ella tiene que hacer su vida y ser una humana.

-¡EDWARD, ELLA SE VA!- dijo Alice sentada al lado mío, había tenía otra visión de bella.- Esta por entrar al aeropuerto, no la vas a dejar ir o ¿sí?- dijo el pequeño duende mientras me miraba con ojos de maldad.

-Que puedo hacer, ella tiene que seguir con su vida, no puede estar con alguien como yo- dije indignado por saber que mis palabras era ciertas y dolorosas para los 2.

-bueno entonces no te importa que se vaya con un joven guapo a un avión- dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

¿Bella se había olvidado tan rápido de mi? ¿Era un intento de Alice por ponerme celoso? ¿Bella se iba a ir con un chico a quien sabe dónde? ¿Cómo podía ella hacerme esto? ¿Como su padre la dejaría irse con alguien? ¿ese chico con el que va es Jacob? Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, ahora estaba realmente enojado.

-Alice ¿Quién ese chico con el que Bella va a ir?- pregunte enojado.

-No sé, pero le agarro la mano para entrar al avión- dijo ella con una voz llena de curiosidad por saber quién era- ¿Estas celoso de que bella vaya a un viaje con un chico?

-Pues… NO, ella es libre ahora y puede hacer lo que quiera- dije mirando al suelo mientras trataba de recordar sus hermosos ojos cafés.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Pov Edward

Acababa de haber empacado mis maletas para ir a visitar a mis primos, La familia de Tanya. Pensé que sería bueno darle a Tanya una nueva oportunidad, tal vez y sea posible que haiga un "nosotros".

Pensé en Bella durante un minuto, esperando que su vida sea tan maravillara como siempre lo fue. Aun me preguntaba quién era ese chico con el que iba en el avión ¿Seria Jacob? A Charlie siempre le había caído bien.

-Edward, ¿estás seguro de esto?- dijo mi madre mientras me veía con ojos de tristesa, era de saber que ver a su hijo asi la aria entirse triste.

-Si Esme, estoy seguro, Bella tiene que continuar con su vida al igual que yo, pero no te preocupes volveré- dije mientras veía sus bellos ojos dorados, ella forso una sonrisa pero es no podía ocultar su tristesa.

-Te vamos a extrañar Ed- dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba con ternura, podía leer en sus pensamientos que ella si iba a extrañarme y que aun tenia la esperanza que volviera con Bella.

-Edward, por favor no te vayas- me rogo la pequeña duende mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, sentí que no me dejaba moverme por completo.- Sabes que te voy a estrañar, quiero que te quedes- dijo ella mientas asia una cara de perrito triste.

-Lo siento Alice, pero ya n hay marcha atrás, bueno me voy familia-dije mientras seguía metiendo mis maletas en la cajuela.

…

Pov Bella

-Estas muy segura que no te duele la cabeza- dijo el chico de ojos azules como el mar.

-Si estoy segura, oye me siento mal de no saber tu nombre- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi soda.

-Me llamo Lucas Smith- dijo algo avergonzado – y puedo saber el nombre de tan fina dama

-Me llamo Isabella Swan , pero todos me dice Bella-

-Que lindo nombre Bella, creo que me tengo que ir, tengo que entrar a mi vuelo- dijo el mientras agarraba sus maletas.

-Claro, yo tambn ya se me esta haciendo muy tarde- dije mientras me paraba y agarraba mis maletas para irme.

-fue un placer conocerte Bella, espero y vernos pronto- dijo mientras me agarraba la mano, sentía que una parte de mi se alejaba como con él.

-Eso espero, muchas gracias por ayudarme – dije mientras me despedía con la mano, me fui directamente a el avión.

…

El avión estaba muy vacio, en esta época no era muy común ir de viaje en avión, traía en mi bolso un folleto sobre mi nueva preparatoria, era privada me habían dado beca por canto y escritura. En las fotos todos traían uniforme, azul con negro y blanco y gris. La falda era muy corta y era obligatorio usar tacón. Esto era una tontería.

Estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo como estaba todo tranquilo, aun no despegábamos hasta en 15 minutos pero ya no quería volver a bajar.

-¿Le puedo traer algo señorita?- dijo una aeromoza

-Sí, me gustaría un pedazo de pastel de chocolate- dije y después se retiro.

La última vez que había comido un pastel de chocolate era cuando Alice hizo mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía que olvidarme de ellos y en especial de Edward.

Edward, su rostro aparecía en cualquier lugar sus ojos dorados, podía recordar su melodiosa voz, aun podía sentir nuestro ultimo beso, deseaba tanto tener sus labios, necesitaba ver sus ojos, sabia que jamás los volveria a ver, eso me hizo llorar.

-Sabes eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo una voz familiar, voltee para ver quién era. Lucas , con su dedo indíceme quito las lagrimas, sus ojos era tan hermosos como siempre.

-Gracias, no tenias porque, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras el se sentaba al lado mio.

-Tenia que venir a mi vuelo, y además este es mi asiento- dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado mio. Me sonrio naturalmente, que hizo que me ruborizara.

Agarre mi folleto para después guardarlo en mi bolso pero Lucas lo agarro sin avisar.

-¿Vas a entrar a esta escuela?- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de felicdada, amaba esos ojos, podían hacerme perder mi control. Yo asentí y el solo me devolvió mi folleto.

La aeromoza trajo mi rebanada de pastel y Lucas y yo lo comimos.

El viaje fue rápido.

….

Pov Edward

En todo el camino pensaba en Bella, es sus labios, su forma de pensar, me dolia tanto dejarla, pero me dolia mas condenarla a vivir asi, como yo. El viaje no duro mas de 6 horas, en esas 6 horas solo pensaba en ella.

No dejaba de pensar en que en tan poco tiempo ella ese olvido de mi.y yo aun no podía ni sacármela de la cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa de Tanya, me di cuenta que no había nadie. Estaba en una mansión, 4 pisos, 25 habitacion, una alberca aunque aquí en Londres no es necesario usar una.

Estabamos en las afueras de la ciudad, no hay mucho lugar para que la gente nos vea, en medio del bosque y solo una casa.

Deje mis maletas en mi habitación, Tanya me había dicho por teléfono que podía dejar mis cosas en una habitación que tenia en la puerta el nombre Claro. Claro, por el simple hecho qur cuanfo la visite por primera vez le toque Claro de Luna.

Escuche a alguien caminar cerca, sabia muy bien quien era, podía reconocer esos pensamientos.

-Hola tanya- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de mi habitación.

-Edward, quería asustarte, pero bueno dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de alado.

-Muy bien, ¿oye donde esta tu familia?- dije mientras veía la habitacon, de color café con toques cfe claro y unas cuantas fotos alrededor, en medio de la habitación había un gran piano.

-Me dejaron, ellos querían volver a vivir en Alaska asi que se fueron- dijo algo triste y muy dolida.- Edward olvidate de ella, por favor.

-Eso intento pero no puedo, no se como olvidarme de ella.- dije parándome para poder quedarme en frente de ella.

-Yo te ayudo a olvidarla.- dijo mientras agarraba mi rostro con sus dulces manos sentí sus labios sobre los mios, sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Fue como un fuego, pero no tanto como los labios de Bella, ella fue un fuego de amor, Tanya fue solo un beso.

-Por favor, solo una noche- dijo meintras me quitaba la camisa, me empezó a besar mi cuello con pasión, gemi ligeramente, me había extitado pero no tanto como bella. Tanya jamás podría ser tan buena como bella, pero podía intentarlo.

Sus manos pasaron por mi eespalda, me arrastro asia la pared, nos seguíamos besando con pasión sentía sus manos en mi pelo, ella me beso en mi abdomen mientras yo seguía su dorado pelo y empeze a besar su cuello, su dulce aroma, empezó a sacarme de la realidad, bese su cuello, le quite su playera de botones, no traia brasier, eso me facilito mas, la tire al suelo y empeze a besar sus pechos.

-OOOh EWDARRDD, OOOH DIOS- dijo mientras yo la seguía besando ella no dejaba de decir mi nombre.

-Es todo, nesecito pensar- dije mientras me separaba de ella.

-Te entiendo, te espero en 2 horas en mi habitación, es la que esta al lado.- dijo para después dejar un beso en mi cuello y se fue dejando su playera en el suelo, logre ver como si cabello lacio cubria sus pecho pero aun asi los podía dejar visibles para mi.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Pov Edward

Me fui a la habitación de Tanya, logre ve sus bellos ojos dorados en la oscuridad, traia puesto solo un brasier negro de encaje, se encontraba en una cama blanca lleno alrededor de velas, sus ojos me veian con deseo. Yo deseaba solo liberarme con ella pera poder olvidar a Bella. Me acerque un poco a ella, siempre estaba tan sexy, no pude resistirme.

Me tire arriba de ella, empeze a quitarle el brasier, con fuerza y bese sus pechos. Eran tan duros y a la vez suaves, ella dejo su cabeza caer en la almuada y empezó a gemir mi nombre con fuerza. Yo bese su abdmoen plano, volvi con su cuello, y ella me quito la playera y el pantalón.

Yo iba quitarle las bragas con tanta delicadeza, pero ya no podía esperar, se las quite con rpideza y fuerza, ella empezó a verme con dulzura y deseo.

-Porfavor, mete ya- dijo en susurro mientras besaba mi cuello yo me quite el bóxer y le hize caso, fue al mágico, fue tan rápido.

-Edwaaardddddd- dijo mientras cada vez me mdetia con rapideza

-O dios, no puedo mas- me meti en ella por completo, pensé que la iba a romper, pero no ella era fuerta y tan estrecha.- o dios Bella eres tan estrecha amor- dije sin pensarlo

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Lo siento, te dije que aun no la olvido- dije a mi defensa.

-Edward te voy a ayudar a olvidarla, pero yo no soy ningún jugete sexual- dijo mientras me veía profundamente- ¿le dijiste a Bella la vez que le diste su primer beso para después ir en la noche a tener sexo conmigo porque la deseabas tanto y no podias hacerlo con ella?- baje la mirada a tal recuerdo, estaba avergonzado de mi mismo- Edward yo no soy ningún jugete sexual, si quieres uno compra una prostituta, ni Bella merece que la engañaras conmigo, y yo fui una tonta por pensar que algin dia me amarías- dijo mientras se fue a poner su pijama normal.

Salio del baño con una pijama de pantalón azul y largo y una playera de color blanco con mangas azules, se veía muy sexy pero con una playera de niña de 13 años.

Su pelo lacio se encontraba en un chongo ahora, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza, pero tenia razon ella no es ningún jugete sexual y bella merece alguien mejor que yo.

-Tienes razón tu no debes mereces a alguien como yo Tanya- dije avergonzado

-Te amo, pero no creo que haiga un nosotros si tu no olvidas a la humana- dijo mientras me agarraba mi rostro.

-lo se pero la amo, no se como olvidarla- dije mientras la veía a sus ojos dorados.

-Primero si la amaras tanto , ¿no hubierais tenido sexo conmigo desde que la conociste vdd?- dijo meintras me veía con duda, yo pensé en su pregunta-ves, no la amabas era solo un capricho- dijo mientras planto un beso yo le correspondi con pasión y puse mis manos debajo de su playera.

-Que crees que haces?- me pregunto

-Olvidar a Bella- dije

-Si, pero yo no me rrefiero a esto, la vas a olvidar a mi modo, pero sin sexo por un mes- dijo al ansiosa por no tener sexo.

-¿Queee? Segura- dije y ella asintió.

-Ahora ve y desempaca tus maletas, mañana hay que ir a la escuela- dijo mientras me sacaba de su habitación.

Pov Bella

El viaje fue muy rápido lucas y yo seriamos muy buenos amigos, el era como un angel caído del cielo. Sus ojos azules me asian sentir de nuevo libre.

-Bella ten mi teléfono, amaría que nos volviéramos a hablar- dijo con un tono suave y calmado, yo asentí y me aleje.

Llame a un taxi para que me trajera a la escuela, en la escuela me dieron mi habitación junto con mi compañera, la cual me habían dicho que se fue a una fiesta, hoy es Domingo a las 2 de la tarde. Dormi muy bien, desempaque mis cosas, me dieron mi uniforme, les dije que no traía zapatos de tacon aun asi que tenia 1 semana para comprarme al menos 3 pares de tacón negro, 2 rojos y 1 par de color grises.

Los fines de semana puedo usar ropa normal y tambn los viernes. En mi habitación, todo era muy grande de color rosa con café claro casi blanco, las camas eran muy comodas, puse mis cosas en la cama vacia, solo tenia un edredón blanco con cojines rosas. El rosa nunca fue mi color favorito pero aun asi se veía bien en la habitación.

Tocaron la puerta, me asuste, di un ligero salto.

-¿Hola?- dije timida, volvieron a tocar

-¿Quien es?- pregunte pero nadie respondio, me acerque a la puerta. la abri con mucho cuidado.

Era un joven alto de pelo cafe, ojos verdes, piel blanca, su pelo chico, era muy musculoso, traia una ligera camisa blanca.

-Perdon si te asuste- dijo cabellorasamente.

-No te preocupes- dije timida, me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, se parecia a la de su nombre era una perdicion para mi, tenia que olvidarme de el.

-Me llamo Sebastian- dijo muy calido para despues entrar a mi habitacion, se sento en la cama de mi compañera, que aun no sabia quien era.

-Soy Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella- dije timida mientras me quedaba parada

-Bella, es un bello nombre, tanto como tu- dijo coquetamente, hizo que me ruborizara tan rapido, camine cerca pero di un ligero paso malo, me cai, pero el me sostubo con sus brazos fuertes mi cintura.- Tranquila yo te tengo- dijo sonriendo.

Me di cuenta que el estaba parado y an tenia sus brazos en mi cintura, oi la puerta abrirse y me auste voltie para ver quien era.

-¿Bella?- dijo reconocia muy bien esa voz...


End file.
